The invention is directed to a resilient bump stop carried by the receiver portion of a trunnion-mounted gun for absorbing shock energy as the gun nears the limits of its upward or downward motion. The bump stop is designed to handle relatively high shock loads from a relatively heavy gun weighing in excess of 2,000 pounds and having a relatively fast swing motion in the elevational plane as it nears the limits of its motion.